iDont Care About Anything But You
by SociallyAkward
Summary: What happens if Gibby and Carly do become a couple? This is my take on what it will take for him to win her over. She figures out she can be happy again. Will contain explict content in later chapters. I dont own anything at all so no suing me. RxR
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Seattle, but thankfully it was cool in the loft. Carly was laying down on the couch since she knew Freddie and Sam were out on a date right now and thankfully so was Spener. So she had the place to herself, at least for a couple hours if she was lucky. She was idily sturring an iced tea in her hand and thinkin of nothing in particular. She heard the elevator comming up, and she was a little bit curious to see who could be comming over now. She didn't get up when the doors slowly slid open. Just waited with her eyes closed and hand on the glass. It wasn't until the sound of a deep voice penetrated her.

"Gibbeh!"

"Hey Gib, what brought you over here?" Carly asked while craining her neck to see him.

"I dont know. Just wanted to talk to someone, and i know your alwyas home." He said while picking up her bare legs, sitting down then putting her egs over his lap.

"Wow, i wanna thank you for that vote of confidence there." She said while trying not to laugh.

"I know how you feel. But at least i thought of you first." He said while nodding his head.

She didnt think he noticed but he was absentlyminded running his hands around her ankles. It was kinda tickeling her but she didnt wanna break him of the spell. So she jsut kinda sat and studied him for a little bit hoping he didnt notice. But she already did notice that he was getting more and more cuter and he aged but it seemed like he was finally filling out in all the right places. She was liking this new, confident side of her friend.

"And I didn't want to be hanging out with Guppy and the 'rents. So do you mind if i stay here for a couple hours? Just hang?" Gibby asked while looking at Carly.

"Yeah that will be fine with me." She said in a somewhat sheepish voice.

She was a little afraid because she usually wasn't like this with Gibby. They were usually surrounded by a crowd; like with Freddie and Sam. Or even had one of his current girlfriends by him. But that wasn't the case since he hasn't had one in a while. Not since Tasha. She still didn't know what happened with her and didnt know if she did want to know.

"So why did you decide to sit by me?" Carly asked in a soft voice. She was a little afraid of the answer.

"I just didn't feel like putting my Gibbybutt in one of the chairs. So no need to worry that sweet little head of yours."

"Well i am not worry, so, yeah." It was the only thing i could think of to say to what he said.

We didnt say much after that. Just sat on the couch together and basked in the togetherness. And i am sure both of us had different feelings about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly already knew that Gibby had more girlfriends then she had boyfriends. He loved showing them off because people usually didn't believe that "those type" of girls would go for him. But she got why they like him. She usually didn't like it, that's for sure. If she was going to be honest, she would admit that some of those girls were better looking then her. Maybe that was the type he went for; tall girls with long legs. As time went on she was getting more and more sad thinking that he would never go for her.

It was a bad time to be thinking about this because Sam and Freddie were supposed to come over nad rehearse for iCarly tonight. But since they became a couple they liked to be late. She figured they liked to make out somewhere so it wouldn't happen infere with the show. They never minded that it was out in public or not. Sam would still maul Freddie. It was kinda cute when they weren't fighting. She just blamed it on the honeymood stage of the relationship. And as long as they didn't do it alot in front of her.

She did wish sometimes that it would happen to her eventually. Where she finds someone who could stay with her though all the bad times and not go looking for someone else. Who wouldn't lie to her because of what they were thinking of doing. She honestly did not know if it was in the books for her at this point or not. She was to busy in her head that she never knew a figure was right behind her.

"Carly, it's me. I'm here for the rehearsal," the deep voice said. Severly penentrating her uneasy thoughts.

She screamed and quickly turned around to see who startled her. Gibby was already in the room and right behind her that it did scare her a little but not to much to worry about.

"Oh my God, Gibby. You just scared the pee out of me. I didn't even hear you enter the room." She was while clutching her chest willing her heart to stop beating a mile a minute.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you wouldn't since i knocked a few times then jsut entered. You must of been thinking really hard about something." He said in his usual Gibby voice.

"Oh...you know...school...and stuff." She could feel her face heat up because she was not the one to lie about anything.

"Okay. So what are we going to be doing on iCarly tonight?" If he knew she was lying he was doing a good job at hiding it.

They spent about 20 minutes talking about what was going to happen before Freddie and Sam made there entrence.

"Hey, Carls. What's happening with you?" She asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Well I dont know about you guys but you are kinda late for rehearsal. I said I wanted to start about..." ,looks at watch,"20 minutes ago. Where were you guys?"

"Sam and I were out seeing a movie." Freddie said. Saying the first thing since being here. And of course he was messing around with all the tech stuff. When wasn't he?

"Okay, whatever let's just get this over and done with." Carly said in a semi exasperated voice. She so did not want to get into it with these two right now.

After they wrapped up iCarly they all went downstairs to get something to eat and drink. But of course Spenc was down there making her favorite food in the world. SpegettiTacos. So Carly decided to get all the stuff out for it. Like plates and cups and forks. All that jazz. Expect she did need a little help getting down some cups since they were on the top shelf of the cupboard. Gibby was already standing by me so I just motioned with my hand to help me. So he got down exactly the cups i wanted. I jsut mouthed "thanks." He could be sweet when he wanted to be. I'll admit that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - **This is going to be the first half of a two part chapter. As I was writing it it just got longer and longer. So many thoughts were comming out for this one. It's the best one yet. Hope you all like this one the way that I do. Oh and thank you all for all the reviews it makes this just so much more fun to do. Sincerally, **Social**

It's been a while since just Carly and Gibby went hung out together. She missed all the times that he could make her laugh with the stupidest things he could say to her. Yeah sure they hung out at her house or the studio but it has been a while since they actually hung out in town. She was hoping that when she hung out with him she would find out if she did like him or if it was just the thought of him she liked. She was really hoping that it was the first thought. She with those thoughts she gave him a call and see if he was free for the day. It took a couple rings but he got it after a couple rings.

"Hey, Gibby it's me Carly and i was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? With me?" She said in a rushed voice and hoping he would understand her so she didn't need to repeat herself.

" Yeah that sounds fine. I have nothing planned for the day." He said in his usualy (well now usual) deep voice.

" Ok, great, wait do you want to meet up someplace? Like the Groovy Smoothie first then we can go see a movie?" She was hoping that he would go for it.

"You know I love the Groovy Smoohie. So its a date then?"

"Yup it sounds like it, but I gotta go get ready so we'll meet up at the Groovy Smoothie in about an hour or so. Bye Gibby."

"I'll be there. Bye Carly."

It took her about 45 minutes just to take a shower, shave, and do her makeup. Then it was on to the hard part: picking out the perfect outfit. After much deliperation she finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans with designs going up the left leg of it. A pair of brown boots with fuzzy stuff on the opening of the boot, and a light blue T-shirt with a little black vest covering the chest part of the shirt. After looking in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good. And after seeing the time in the reflection she knew she had to get her butt down to the Groovy Smoothie.

She made it at just the right time, because she saw Gibby walking with two smoothies towards en empty table. So she just walked over to where he was sat.

"Mind if I join you?" She tried to be all serious but failed miserably, because a small giggle left her lips.

"Yes you may, Milady." He tried to go for a old English accent and it didn't go good with him. She still thought it was cute though.

After she sat down she looked at her beverage and was wondering what flavor he decided to get her. She took a tiny sip of it and found that it was actually really good. She just wasn't sure what flavor it was.

"Gib, what flavor is this?"

"It's banana cherry flavor. One of my many favorite flavors. I was really hoping you would like it to."

"Yeah, actually it is really good. Never tried it before but you have some really good taste."

"I like to believe that too." While saying that he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair as if trying to say that he got that compliment everyday. It made her chuckle a little bit.

They stayed at the Groovy smoothie for about another hour and talked about everything that came to there minds. She hadn't laughed like that in so long that she actually got tears in her eyes and stomach cramps. She already knew Gibby had a talent for making her laugh, but didn't know it was that strong.

Carly finally looked at her watch and noticed the time and gasped. She didn't know that much time had passed! The movie she wanted to see started in 15 minutes!

"Gibby we have to get going, the movie started in about 15 minutes." Carly said while standing up.

"Aight, we better get our butts moving then." Of course Gibby was the one that took the plastic cups and threw them away.

As they were walking down the streets towards the theater, he casually grabs her hand in his and interlaced there fingers. She totally was not expecting that! She still blushed and casually lifted her eyes to look at him. He had the biggest grin on his face. It made her smile even more.

They made it to the theater in about 10 minutes. Mostly because Gibby was trying to be funny and tried to skip with her and let's just say he failed. He was looking down at her and ran into a tree. At least she knows that he will always be the same Gibby with her. Thank God.

As they were in line to buy the tickets he dropped her hand out of nowhere and she looked up at him as if to question what he was doing. He was looking down at her too with a very serious expression on his face.

"Ok, Carly I want to ask you a very serious question and you dont have to tell me right away. You can think about it for a while but I have liked you for a while now. And so far today has been a great day. I haven't had this much fun in a while now. So will you be my girlfriend?"

Carly's eyes went wide and she lost her breath. Her mouth even popped open with an audible 'pop'. He just asked her to be his girlfriend! She already knew what she was going to say though...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note **- I know you guys are probably going to hate this chapter but I have some big plans for these two and it involves them trying to get to know eachother more instead of just laughing at eachother's jokes and holding hands. Just dont throw stones at me alright? Enjoy - **Social**

"I know that you've liked me for a while now Gibby, but honestly I don't know if we should just jump into a relationship just like that. We should get to know each other on a more personal level first. Go on a few more dates then see where that leads us. I just don't want to get hurt again by another guy." Carly wanted to be honest with him because she did like him, and usually when she likes a guy they have flaws. And usually those flaws are the ones that kill the relationship.

"Yeah, alright. I get where your coming from. Let's just go watch the movie." He literally looked like he was trying to pull away from her. Suddenly this movie didn't seem like a good idea.

He still paid for the movie and got some popcorn but he just refused to touch her at all. Like he was afraid if he touched her she would like cringe away or something. Ok, what the fuck? Even when they picked their seats and she tried to grab his hand he pulled his away and put it on his lap. She knew that she hurt him but she didn't think it was that much. Jeez, now she really screwed eveything up.

The movie lasted about an hour and a half and even though it was a comedy, neither one of them laughed. After they both went to get up it felt akward and strained. Like she was out with spencer instead of Gibby. She knew that she was doing the right thing, But it still hurt her to see him hurt.

"Hey you still want to walk me to my apartment?" She didn't know why but she said in a meek voice. She was getting ready for him to say no.

"Yeah, you know I will." He started to walk a little ahead of her. He was getting taller then her each day he grew but still she could normally keep up with him. He must just not want to be by her at this point...

It took a while but they soon were at the door to her place. She knew Spencer was in there but she just couldn't end the day like that. She wouldn't be Carly Shay if she just went inside and did nothing about Gibby. She jsut needed to be more impulsive instead of thinking about everything in long term because it seems like that is what got her into this mess in the first place.

"You want to come inside for a little bit? Just hang out with me and Spencer?" She couldn't resist asking, because the worst thing he could say was no.

"No, I actually have to get home. Going to have to watch Guppy tonight while the parents go out." She could tell he jsut wanted to get going and leave her.

"Ok, I see. So will we talk at school then?"

"Yeah, maybe. So catch ya later." He started to walk away from her and she just watched him walk away. She felt like crying. She didn't want him to walk away so she did the only thing she could. She called him back.

"Gibby!" Maybe if she was good he could hear her. Fingers crossed.

It took a minute, but that minute felt like 100 minutes. She finally saw him walking back around the corner. She was so relived that she almost fell over with it. Thankfully, she wasn't that much of a clutz.

Even though she knew she would get hurt in the end like every other time she did the most impulsive thing. When Gibby got close enough she grabbed his head and brought it down to her. She kissed him for all she as worth and as passionatly as she could. After the initial minute of shock he kissed her back. She fel so alive when he did that she though she was flying. Then things got heavy when all of a sudden she felt this tounge slowly going over her lower lip. She granted him access, then immediatly after he stuck his tounge in her mouth. She knew how to make out with a guy because she's done it with all her ex's. It wasn't that hard to do, but this fel more then that. She didn't want it to ever stop.

Then before she knew it she was pressed up against her apartment door with her legs wrapped around his waist. She knew she should stop this before it got to far, but it passed that point about 3 minutes ago. So she just kept on kissing him. She had to break free to get a lung full of air, but he just couldn't stop kissing her. He went to her neck and found a good spot behind her ear that made her moan when he nipped it a little bit. God, he was good! She knew she has to stop when she could feel a bulge rub against her inner thigh. She just couldn't stop if it went any farther.

"I really hate to do this but we have to stop." She said in a hush kinda voice since she didn't quite trust her voice yet.

"Yeah, alright. Just know now that I really do not want to put you down." He was stlll holding on her ass with her back pressed up onto her door. Thankfully nobody was in the hallway so she would not have to explain that. How akward would that be?

"You really do need to put me down so we won't have to explain why were like this." She kissed him one last time and wiggled out of his arms and finally got her feet on the ground.

"I so do not want to explain that to an old lady that is half deaf." He said with a mock shudder.

"You should call me later. When you get home at least." She started to open the door behind her and looked at him one last time before slipping in the door and closing it.

She leaned her back against the door and blew out a sigh of relief. She so could not belive that happened to her. But what she didn't know is that Gibby was leaning his head against the door on the opposite side of her. His heart was racing as much as her's was.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I know it's bad to ask for help this early on in the story, but i need help with the story. I defintly know what i want to do with my couple but i need help getting to that point in the story. I can't seem to think of how I want them to really get together in the story. If you guy's can give me some pointers on how to get there I would really love you guy's for it. So please and thank you's for anyone that helps.

Love,

**Social**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - **I so have been neglecting you my little kitties. I do love all your guy's comments it just thrills me that so many of you love my story. I will try to make them into more of the Gibby and Carly everybody loves. Is it just me or do they need to put more Gibby and Carly scenes into this season? And since i havn't updated in a while I made this long extra long. Enjoy lovers. **Social**

She knew she did something wrong when her heart stopped beating a mile a minute. She started to really think about what she did with Gibby. She thought she really liked him but, it was Gibby for God's sake! She thought he was off limits to her. She still didn't know if he was with Tasha or not. What if he was? Would he break up with Tasha for her? Or would this just be an occasional make-out thing with between them?

She knew that they have been friends for years but that still didn't stop the fact that she knew it was wrong on some level. Sam and Freddie have been making it work for a while now and they seem very happy, and they were practically hating eachother for years now! She knew that she did want that kind of love with someone, but she just didn't know if she would get it anytime soon. She needed to concentrate on school and then finding a job and a place of her own. She was afraid of falling for a guy and then being tied down to this place when she did want to move on.

Oh jeez, what was she going to do now?

"Hey, Carly? Why don't you come here for a second, I got to as you a quick qustion." Spencer asked from somewhere in his room.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She was a little afraid of what he might have a question about.

She looked in the mirror and just about groaned out loud. She looked like hell! Her hair was sticking up at odd angels, and she had lipstick marks all over her mouth area. She she quickly pulled up her hair into a bun and whiped her mouth on the sleeve on her shirt. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"So what was this question you wanted me to answer?" Carly asked as soon as she got to Spencer's room.

"I met this woman on one of those dating sites you wanted me to get on. She seems like a beautiful girl and I wanted to go on a date with her next Friday. So I was wondering if you and Gibby would want to accompony me to meet her. I don't want to be there alone if she turns out to be yucky." Spencer asked with the most hopeful look on his face.

Carly so could not believe this was going to happen to her! Not only did her brother want her to go on a double date with him, but he wanted her date to be Gibby! She knew he didn't know that she just went out on an actual date with him. She didn't tell anybody that. She was hoping that Gibby wouldn't open his mouth either. She was just to freaked out about what happened to them to acknowledge it to the whole freakin' world.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. And I'll even go with Gibby." Carly said while sighing. She so was not looking forward to this little stunt.

It was the next day before she got up enough nerve to actually talk to Gibby about what was going to happen in a week. It's not that she was afraid to talk to him, she just needed some space to think about what happened. It was the first time that making out with someone got that out of hand. And with Gibby! What the fuck was going on there! Shaking her head she went towards her locker. But she couldn't get that lucky because Sam and Freddie were already standing there making googlie eyes at eachother.

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Freddie. What's goin' on with you two?" Carly said wanting to make sure they weren't fighting or anything. She so did not want to break up another fight with them.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Freddie got me the best gift ever." Sam said while taking a break some staring at Freddie but still holding his hand.

"And what would that be?" Carly was almost afraid to know the answer.

"For being the best girlfriend ever, I got her a year supply of FatCakes. She almost tackled me to death." Freddie had the biggest grin on his face when he was talking.

She honestly was happy for them to actually find happiness with eachother. She just wanted the same for herself. That's all.

"I'm sure that's the best gift Sam has gotten all her life." She started to open her locker and put all her stuff away.

"Oh, it is. The last gift I got was from my mother and it was a can of soup. I mean, I did eat it. But just not the best gift to be giving." Sam said while giving Freddie a loving look.

"But Boo, we should really get going. I cant be late again becuase of you." Freddie said while dragging Sam away.

"I'll talk to you later Carl!"

"Yeah be sure to remeber that later!" Carly said while laughing

She knew Sam wasn't one for the whole remembering thing. She barely rememberd to do her homework! Well maybe that's becuase she doesnt like to do her homework.

Carly mentally shook herself out of those thoughts and starting heading to her first hour. Thankfully she did do her homework in her room last night. After all the drama that happeend she was hoping to dive into it and not think about her making out with Gibby. And hoping that he didn't anything of it either.

She was just about to go into the room when she looked down the hall and noticed Gibby was still at his locker. And he was talking to somebody. She couldn't really see who it was becuase the wall was blocking the way, but then she saw that someone, well not just someone, put there hands over his face. It was a girl with perfectly manicured nails. Then she finally saw who it was. Tasha!

She literally felt like she was punched in the gut. All the air in her lungs came whooshing out and she felt like she was going to lose her balance. She was hoping they were over, so then she wouldn't feel guilty. sure, he already said that they weren't exclusive, but she still did not get into that kind of relationship. She was not going to be the other woman.

She took one more look at them then went into the classroom on wobbly legs. She sat down and just put her head on all her books. Not how she wanted to start the day! She was really hoping she would not cry in the middle of class.

She heard the desk behind her move, as if someone was getting into it. She automatically knew it was Gibby because he alwyas wore this special kind of cologne each day. Smelled really good on him.

He poked her shoulder and even rubbed it a bit as if trying to get her attention.

"Hey,Carly? You alright? You dont seem like yourself." He sounded like he really cared.

Carly finally lifted her head from her books and looked behind her. He was closer then she thought. She looked into his hazel eyes and didn't feel like lying to him but knew she had to.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." She forced a weak smile at him then turned back around to look at the teacher. He didn't ask again.

She was extrmely gratful when it was the end of the class. She picked up her books and made a beeline for the door. She was almost out the door when she felt a big hand come out and grasp her elbow.

"Carly...wait." Gibby said while whispering. He made it seem so much hotter then it should have been with that deep voice that he was comming into.

"No, I have to get to my next class." Carly said while slipping away from him. Deep down she was afraid to tell her that he was still with Tasha and that what happened was a mistake.

As she was about to round a corner a corner she looked over her shoulder at Gibby. He was still standing there looking at her. He had a look on this face that was somewhere between devasted and pissed. The hand that wasn't wrapped around his books was clenched and shaking. She quickly averted her eyes and practically ran to her locker.

When she got to it she started to open, but then decided against it and just put her head on it. She looked at the ground and took deep breaths. She shouldn't have looked back...now that image will be burned into her brain.

"Hey kid, what's wrong with you?" Carly jumped a little when she heard Sam behind her. She quickly looked behind her and thankfully Freddie wasn't with her. She just did not want to deal with there making out or fighting right now. Too drained from what happened to act like a true friend.

"Oh, Sam. It's nothing just had a long night last night." She so hoped Sam wouldn't think anything of it.

"But, Gibby was telling Freddie and I how you two went out last night." Sam said while raising an eyebrow. She knew Carly would try to say something to wiggle out of it.

"Yeah, we did. But I thought it was just a friends kinda thing. Didn't realize he would think it's a date." Yeah, sure she lied, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't want anybody to know what happened what.

"Hey, Sam. Is it ok if I talk to Carly alone? I kinda have to ask her something." A deep voice said from behind her. Oh she was dreading this.


	7. updating

Ok, I am sorry that I just ran away like that. With everything that happened I am hoping now that it is all settled and finally calm i can post some new chapters within the next few days or so. I do love all of the reviews of the story though. It's what helps me to pump out some chapters. And I am hoping that I can fix all of the spelling errors that everybody see's.

Just be warned though that in this story it is going to involve alot of hearbreak and chaos. You can't have love without the pain, right?

sincerly - **Social**


	8. Chapter 8

Since I haven't updated in god knows when I'll make sure this one is extra long. And i will try to get back on a schedule with gettin these out. But life has been kickin my ass and throwing everything at me at once. But i miss you all and your pleas to get this out so here. Love you all - **Social**

Carly wanted to run away when she turned around and saw the big body of Gibby there. She wasn't ready for this to be happening so quick. She needed time to gather her thoughts.

"Why do I need to leave?" Sam asked in her same bored voice.

"Carly and I need to talk about something very important. I just don't want other people hearing it yet. OK?"

"Fine, but I will hear about it either way."

"Sam, it's OK. I just wanna hear what he says." Carly finally got her voice back and didn't want them two fighting like usual.

They both watched as Sam walked away, pushing freshmen out of the way in the process. Typical Sam.

"She's gone. Now what is so pressing that you want to talk to me now?" Carly decided it's better to try to maintain that she's strong when she really wasn't.

"I know that you saw Tasha and I."

'Well thats one way to start a conversation,' Carly thought.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary Gibby. You were with your girlfriend. That was perfectly clear."

Gibby's shoulders started to slump when she said this. Like he was getting hurt by her words.

"You got it all wrong Carly..." His words started to veer off and get quiet. He jsut looked at her like she would understand. But she didn't. Only felt the hurt deep down.

She dropped her head and started to walk towards her last class. Thankfully he wasn't in the class with her this time.

The time seemed to drag on. Whenever it felt like the time was moving she looked at the clock and only a few minutes have passed by. She got stuck in her thoughts and barely heard the teacher talk about mathmatical problems.

She tried, she really did, to not think of Gibby. She shouldn't feel guilty for hurting him. The way his body seemed to go into itself by her words. He was with Tasha right in front of her eyes! What else was she supposed to do? Sit there and wait for her turn?

When the final bell finally rung she got out of her chair and walked slowly out the door. She walked back towards her locker again and thankfully he was nowhere in sight. Only Sam and Freddie who were holding hands waiting for her. And of course Sam was eating her usual FatCake.

"Come on Carl, I wanna get home before I turn old." Sam pushed her to move faster. Carly honestly didnt know she was moving so slow.

Freddie just moved up and looked at her funny. "Carly are you alright? You look like you want to throw up."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feel like I'm comming down with the flu or something. So I'm just going to go home instead of the Groovy Smoothie."

"Sure kid, just don't get me sick"

They veered off to go to the Groovy Smoothie while she walked towards her and Spencer's apartment.

She got there in record time since she was alone. When she walked through the door she automatically saw Spencer working on one of his extravegent art projects. It looked like he was trying to make a replica of somebody out of hamburger buns.

Carly honestly didn't feel like talking to anybody, even her brother. So she just dropped her backpack by the door and marched up to her room.

When she got to her room she just kicked off her boots and landed in her bed. She laid there for a few minutes just thinking. She knew that she had to do something about all this or else she would just end up more hurt. She just so didnt want to do anything.

Carly took out her PearPhone and dialed his number. She started to get butterflies when she heard the first ring. On the third ring she heard him pick up.

"Carly?" Breathed a deep voice over the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sorry to leave you hanging with that last one, but once you read this one you will understand why I had to. Gonna be a lot in this one so please bear with me. Love - **Social**

As soon as she heard his voice on the other end she was a gonner. The tears she has been holding in since this morning spilled over and down her cheeks. Everytime she opened her mouth to ask the question burning the back of her throat, nothing came out.

"Carly, I know your there, and I know I'm the cause of why your crying right now." Gibby finally said after what felt like ages of silence between them.

Carly shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see a damn thing.

"Carly I'm on my way over right now. I can't stand this." She heard a click on the other end of the phone. She looked down and saw he hung up and knew he would be over. Gibby wasn't the type to lie like that.

Carly just put her head in the pillow and finally let it all out. She tightly grabbed the pillow and cried as hard as she could into it. Feeling like her heart would break for the first time.

She didn't know she liked him as much as she did. For years she felt nothing for him, but now she knew her feelings weren't going away with a few tears.

By the time Gibby finally got there, Carly was sitting up in bed with a pillow under her chin catching the remaing tears falling. He took one look at her tear soaked face and vulnerable state, and his breath just whooshed out of his chest.

He took one step towards her bed and Carly flinched. Really not wanting him to touch her or even be near her.

"Carly..." Gibby said it so low she could barely hear it. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you hurt over any guy. Espically not me."

As he was talking he kept taking steps towards her bed until he was right by it. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not with Tasha. We never were really together. She liked the idea of having a boyfriend but she could go out and do whatever she wanted. I got sick of it and left her a couple months ago. She's been trying to get me back ever since."

Carly just looked at him dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that Tasha was like that, or the fact that Gibby went along with it for so long.

"So...you and Tasha used eachother? For years?" It just sounded so asnine to Carly's ears.

"For different reasons, but yes." Gibby said on a sigh.

"Why did it take you so long to get sick of it?"

"I thought that was the type of relationship that was perfect for us. Since we lived apart and couldn't see eachother all the time so if anything happened we wouldnt be hurt by it."

Carly knew that he was just being smart with it. Knew that he was just looking out for himself and somebody he cared about.

"I understand that, but why would she want that again?"

"She just wants something she can't have again. She was always like that."

She didn't know Tasha that well, so thinking of her as the bad person came easy. She just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not.

Carly finally looked up at Gibby and saw him studying her with the same intensity as he did when he helped show her around her new room. Then he looked down at her lips and she couldn't help but wet her lips. Gibby then groaned and grabbed the back of her neck and crashed her lips to his.

It took Carly a few seconds before she could respnd properly. She felt his warm lips against hers and caved in. She started to kiss him back just as hard. She put her hands in his hair and pulled his face closer.

When his tounge started to lick at her lower lip, she granted him access and opened her mouth. Then Carly felt Gibby slowly pushing her back on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Carly broke away for air and Cibby automatically started attacking her throat. Kissing everywhere he could get too. Carly felt herself getting wetter as he kissed her.

Carly slowly slipped her hand down Gibby's body until she got to his pants. She felt his hardness jutting out, and pulling at the tight confineness. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and took it out. She looked down and was taken back a moment.

"Yeah, I'm a little on the big side," Gibby said with a lopsided grin.

"I can see that. But I'm sure we will be fine."

Carly slowly started to pump her hand up and down on his cock and Gibby let out a small groan. She pushed him over and started to kiss down his neck. She kissed his chest and put little kisses down his stomach. Then she kissed around his pants and boxers.

She grasped his member again and started pumping it again. She started kissing the head of it and the vein on the underside of it. She started to tentatively suck on it just to see how it is and was surprised it wasn't as bad as people exclaimed.

She did that for a few minutes until she heard somebody comming up the stairs towards her room. She quickly jerked her head up and looked at Gibby. He looked startled until he heard the knocking at the door. Then he got up put his, still hard, cock back in his pants and zipped and buttoned them back up, then quickly went to go sit at the couch. Carly went to the door and unlocked it and was confronted with Sam.


End file.
